ciudad de guerra
by simabelle01
Summary: que pasa después de ciudad de las almas perdidas, quienes mueren?, quienes viven?, quienes aparecen?, de que parejas el amor sobrevive?, y de quienes no? esta historia, contiene spoilers de el sexto libro.
1. Chapter 1

estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, pertenecen a cassandra clare, solo la historia es producto de mi imaginacion

¡Jace!- grito una muchacha

-¿Clary?- Jace creyó estar alucinando, volteo para asegurar su dudas, y se encontró con la chica pelirroja a la que más amo en su vida

- ¿lista para la fiesta?- pregunto jace, caminando hacia ella, llevaba puesto un traje negro, su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente arreglado

Clary camino también hacia él, ella llevaba puesto un vestido dorado- si, deben estar esperándonos, apresúrate-

Si, vamos, Alec me dijo que esta con simon-

Y donde esta izzy?- pregunto Clary

Me dijo que no la esperemos, supongo que ira con uno de sus pretendientes-

Bueno, si no nos movemos, jordan y maia nos van a dejar-

Clary, tampoco necesitamos que nos lleven, podemos ir nosotros en un taxi- agrego jace arrogante

Clary soltó un suspiro muy fuerte y tomo a jace de la muñeca y lo llevo fuera del instituto, jace solo se dejaba manipular por Clary, cualquier otro que lo intentase, podría preparar su propia tumba.

A veces, los pasillos del instituto, eran interminables, y mucho peor si estabas desesperado por llagar a la salida, si no llegaban en unos segundos, probablemente Jordan los dejaría y tendrían que tomar un taxi como jace quería y Clary no quería darle el gusto a jace

Por fin Clary pudo divisar la puerta del instituto, salieron corriendo, y para su suerte, Jordan aun seguía esperándolo, el también llevaba un traje negro, y Maia llevaba puesto un vestido color melón que contrastaba a la perfección con su piel morena

¡Clary, estamos veinte minutos tarde!- grito Jordan

Si, lose, disculpa, jace no quería moverse- Clary se excuso subiendo a la camioneta de Jordan

Sabes?, no le grites a Clary de esa manera, no necesitamos que nos lleves submundo, podemos tomar un taxi y…

Jace, basta, Jordan, llévanos si?- interrumpió Clary jalando a jace de la mano para sentarlo a su lado

Jace se quedo callado por unos segundos, hasta que Jordan le pregunto: y Simon?

Esta con Alec, ya están en la fiesta, así que date prisa submundo- respondió jace

Jordan soltó un bufido- a pesar de que te llevo, me tratas así, cazador?-

Yo no te pedí que me llevaras, lo hago por Clary, ahórrate tus comentarios tontos- respondió con un ego mucho mas alimentado que el de hace un rato

¡miren!- intervino Maia señalando un cartel pegado sobre una pared que decía:

_Burrito de media noche!_

_Lugar: java jones_

_Hora: 18.00 horas_

seguro Simon nos invitara en la fiesta- dijo Maia

pues, yo sigo en la banda, creo que puedo invitarlos- agrego Jordán

ojala, tengan mejores temas- intervino Clary

oh, sí, estamos en eso…- aseguro Jordán

pues, bajemos- dijo Jordán estacionando la camioneta- llegamos-

Jace bajo, y le tendió la mano para ayudar a Clary a bajar.

Clary lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió, le encantaba que sea muy atento con ella, que se portara amable, pero también le encantaba su forma de ser arrogante era muy sexy, se levanto del asiento y salió de la camioneta

tiene glamour ¿verdad?- pregunto Clary

si, sino, un mundano podría llevarse una sorpresa al ver submundos- respondió jace a Clary

Jordán tomo a Maia de la mano y jace a Clary, y entraron juntos a la fiesta de ensayo de la boda de Luke y Jocelyn, en la puerta estaban la pareja de novios

jace, Jordán Maia, que alegría de verlos, pasen, en momentos estaremos haciendo el brindis- saludo Jocelyn

chicos, gracias por venir- agrego Luke- y donde está isabelle?- pregunto Luke

no viene con nosotros, seguro viene con un pretendiente suyo- respondió Clary

jace sonrio, pero después recordó su conversación con simon

flashback

_-hey, jace, tengo que hablar contigo-_

_- ahora que quieres, vampiro?- pregunto jace sin paciencia_

_- quería hablar un momento contigo, se que no somo grandes amigos, y tampoco eres mi persona favorita, y sabes que si no estaría desesperado, no hablaría contigo, pero lamentablemente estoy deseperado-_

_- que?, acaso necesitas un nuevo miembro en tu banda?- intervino jace arrgante_

_- que?, no, esto es serio, ven- dijo simon con la seguridad que jace le iba a seguir, y asi fue, estaban en una tienda de trajes, este les había pedido ayuda con su traje de novio, entraron a la sala de trajes y simon se detuvo- aquí podemos hablar tranquilos-_

_- por favor, no me vayas a decir que descubriste que eres bisexual, y te sientes atraído por mi- _

_- que?, no…_

_- aunque lo comprendería, porque, soy increíblemente atractivo y…_

_- enserio, por favor, esto es muy importante para mi- interrumpió simon casi molesto_

_En ese momento, jace se dio cuenta de que, simon estaba preocupado por algo, y de verdad era importante su preocupación_

_habla vampiro- dijo jace_

_bueno, lo que pasa es que, sabes que desde que conoci a izzi, me sentí atraída por ella-_

"_de eso se trata"- pensó jace- si, era mas que obvio_

_Bueno, la cosa es que, me enamore de ella, y estoy un noventa por ciento seguro de que ella se ha enamorado de mi, la cosa no es esa, ella piensa que yo no la quiero de esa manera, piensa que sigo enamorado de Clary, y eso no es asi, porque…_

_simon estaba a punto de contarle lo que había pasado con izzy aquella noche, cuando el bebió su sangre y durmieron juntos_

_Porque…?- pregunto jace _

_Porque, cuando, la otra noche, cuando tu estabas con sebastian y clary, ella me pidió que vaya a su cuarto y que duerma con ella…_

_Jace se puso totalmente serio- me vas a contar sus intimidades?, pues, no necesito saber, además, puede que te mate-_

_Escucha, no paso nada, solo dormimos, pero esa noche no fue asi, izzy, me sedujo y me beso, y claro, yo le respondi, pero cuando me di cuenta de que ella no llevaba blusa, trate de pararla, pero, ella me beso con mas intensidad, y mis colmillos salieron, y ella me ofreció su sangre…_

_No lo habras hecho no?- grito jace_

_Si, ella me obligo, ella quería, y lo peor de todo, fue que le gusto!-_

_Le gusto?- pregunto jace, "como le podía gustar que se alimenten de su sangre?", y después de pensar, se dio cuentas que de ambos estaban excitados, y ese fue un detonante para ellos._

_Después, pare solo, y dijo mi nombre, quería decirme algo, por un momento crei que iba a decirme que me quería, pero no dijo nada, y yo le dije que en un tiempo tu y Clary me dijeron que me iba a pisotear, y me iba a abandonar, y ella me dijo que hoara era diferente, que ya no le tenia miedo, y que ella tenia miedo que yo rompa su corazón.-_

_Te dijo eso?- pregunto jace, si creerle, su hermana, isabelle lightwood, con miedo?_

_Si, y nose como decirle que la amo, que jamás le rompería su corazón, porque, la quiero-_

_Sabes?, izzy esta muy ilusionada contigo, jamás crei verla asi, pero, esto es nuevo para ella, y va a hacer todo lo posible por olvidarte-_

_Pero, yo no quiero que me olvide-_

_Entonces, díselo, dile que la quieres-_

_Entonces se lo dire en la fiesta –_

_Bueno, que querías de mi?-_

_Nose, tu eres mas experto en esto de ser encantador y atractivo, recién llevo poco tiempo siendo vampiro-_

_Claro, si …_

_Chicos, lo estuve buscando por toda la tienda- interrumpió Luke- que les parece este?-_

_Llevaba puesto uno de color dorado, Jocelyn había pedido casarse con un vestido dorado respetando a los cazadores de sombras_

_A mi me parece bien- dijo jace- claro, si trabajaras en un circo- agrego_

_Luke estaba sonriendo por el primer comentario, pero se le borro la sonrisa al escuchar el segundo comentario_

_Por esta vez, estoy de acuerdo con jace- intervino simon_

_Entonces?, que hacen aquí?, piensan comprar trajes?- pregunto Luke_

_No, estábamos viendo- dijo simon- sabes?, ven vemaos mas trajes…_

flashback

Jace, pasa algo?- pregunto Clary preocupada

No- contesto jace saliendo de sus pensamientos- porque?

Por que, te quedaste para sin decir nada, y mirando al frente, vamos, ya vamos a brindar-

No, sin isabelle, tenemos que esperarla- dijo Jocelyn, desde que fueron a ver a las hermanas de hierro, estuvieron mas conectadas, y hablaban mas

Pues, nosotros vamos a saludar- dijo maia, y los cuatro se adentraron en el gentío

Mientras jace pensaba una y otra vez en la conversación, y por primera vez, sintió pena por simon e izzy, ahora izzy iba a venir con otra persona, y simon iba a declararse, que iba a pasar?

Hola chicos- se escucho

Simon y un Alec fingiendo felicidad se acercaron a ellos

Y donde esta izzy?- pregunto simon

Esta en camino- contesto jace rápidamente antes que Clary o Jordán o Maia les dijera que viene con un pretendiente suyo

Pues, sentémonos- dijo Alec, se sentaron los seis en la mesa, y esperaron mientras conversaban

Mientras, en la puerta con Luke y Jocelyn

Había un carrose estaciono en frente de la puerta, y bajo una joven, de cabellera larga y negra, con un vestido dorado, corto por la parte de adelante, y caia como una cascada hacia atrás. Isabelle lightwood, llevaba puestos unos zapatos dorados de tajo aguja, de mas de taco quince, y camino hacia la puerta, inmediatamente, un joven se acerco corriendo tras ella, era un hada, alto, muy hermoso, de ojos marrones, cabellera ondeada y la tomo por la cintura.

Isabelle, que alegría tenerte por aquí, justo estábamos esperándote- dijo Jocelyn

Hola, jocelyn, luke, felicidades, son uno para el otro, el es aaron, un amigo-

Buenos días señores-

Luke y Jocelyn le devolvieron el saludo con igual cortesía- pasen los chicos ya están adentro, ya va a comenzar en brindis- dijo Luke

Se adentraron entre el gentío, isabelle busco con la mirada a jace, o a Alec, o a Clary, pero no encontró a nadie.

Izzy!- era Jace

Isabelle volteo y vio a jace sonriendo

-donde están?- pregunto izzy

- quien es el?- pregunto jace

- es un amigo, ven vamos- dijo izzy, siguiendo a jace.

- entonces, como se llama ahora la banda?- pregunto Clary

- se llama…-

- hola chicos- se escucho, simon alzo la vista y encontró a una hermosa isabelle

- izzy- dijo y se paro, camino hasta ella y ella se alejo

- eh, el es aaron, un amigo- dijo isabelle presentándoles

Todos lo saludaron, excepto simon, que miraba asesinamente a jace


	2. chapter 2

estos personajes no me pertencen, le pertenecen a cassandra clare, solo el contenido es producto de mi imaginacion

Isabelle se sentó al costado de Aaron y empezaron a conversar

Entonces, si conoces a Meliorn?- pregunto Izzy

Si, es uno de mis mejores amigos, y ahora va a tener un hijo-

Sí, bueno, es buena gente- dijo Isabelle

Por otro lado, Simon conversaba con Jace y Clary

Quién diablos es él?- pregunto molesto

No se, jamás lo había visto, pero solo están hablando- respondió Jace, los miraron, y la pareja se paro

Y ahora a donde se van?- pregunto Simon

A ningún lado, solo están bailando- dijo –Clary tranquilIzándolo- escucha, Izzy te quiere, ya hemos hablado, tranquilo, seguro es solo una distracción, como siempre

La canción termino, y Aaron e Izzy se sentaron, estuvieron hablando por un momento, y después, cuando Simon volteo la cabeza, vio que se estaban besando, e Izzy le respondía de la misma manera, Simon estaba a punto de explotar, pero no lo Izo, porque no quería malograrles el ensayo a Jocelyn ni a Luke

Golpe bajo- dijo Jace burlándose

Jace, no seas así, que pensarías si un tipo que no conoces estuviera besándome y yo le respondería?-

Ese si fue un golpe bajo para Jace, y como Clary supuso, no dijo nada

Pues, me voy- dijo Simon molesto

No!, le vas a dar a entender a Izzy que logro su objetivo, que era fastidiarte, sabes que ella te quiere- dijo Jace sorprendiendo a Clary

Volvieron a verlos, y se separaron, a Izzy parecía faltarle el aire

Ya vengo, voy un rato al baño- dijo esta y salió por el lado de Simon y se adentro entre la gente

Pues, ya vengo- dijo Clary siguiendo a Izzy

Isabelle cada vez caminaba más de prisa, hasta que llego al baño, y se metió en un cubículo, Clary se quedo parada en la puerta, escuchando, que era lo que Izzy hacia

Y escucho sollozos, Izzy, Isabelle Lightwood estaba llorando?, no, era parte de su imaginación, jamás había visto a Izzy llorar, y si estaba llorando, jamás se había dado cuenta, Isabelle era esa clase de chicas que nunca demostraban tener debilidad, o vulnerabilidad, pero porque lloraba, entro en el baño tratando de no hacer sonar sus tacos

Izzy?- dijo

Que haces aquí?- pregunto a la defensiva

Quieres contarme algo?- pregunto Clary, sonando estúpida, era obvio, que Isabelle Lightwood, no le contaria sus problemas, no eran intimas

Se escuchó un rugido, la puerta del baño de Izzy se abrió, y de la hermosa Izzy que había hace un rato, salió una Izzy con el maquillaje corrido, y su rostro mojado de lagrimas

Iz?- pregunto Clary sorprendida

Isabelle se lanzo sobre ella y siguió llorando, Clary estaba más que sorprendida, jamás la había visto así, era extraño, Isabelle está mostrando lo que sentía, se levanto y miro a Clary al rostro y de un golpe se separo de ella

Qué pasa?- pregunto Clary

Lo que pasa es que, jamás me había puesto asi, todo es por la culpa de Simon, Simon y su imbécil orgullo-

Pero…

No trates de excusarlo Clary, sabes que el esta jugando conmigo, yo le dije que lo quería, que tenia miedo que me rompa mi corazón, pero el ni hace nada, ni siquiera me desea-

Pero, si tanto te importa Simon, porque traes a otro tipo a la fiesta?- pregunto Clary

Porque, tengo que olvidarme de Simon, jamás había estado asi, jamás había sentido lo que siento por Simon, y si esta cosa, este sentimiento, no me va a llevar a nada, prefiero olvidarlo, y ya no estar asi-

Clary no sabia que decirle, nunca había tenido una amiga mujer a la cual consolar, era su primera vez en eso

Iz, ese beso que le diste…

Sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mi besar a este tipo?, es que, no se lo que me pasa Clary, es muy extraño, solo quiero estar con Simon, y eso nunca va a pasar!, a caso, alguna vez me has visto asi?- pregunto Izzy llorando

Clary negó con la cabeza

Ves entonces lo mal que estoy?, desde Max no me había puesto así, jamás-

Iz, esperemos a que termine el brindis, y vamos a el instituto, te acompaño, porque, estar aquí con Aaron y Simon no creo que sea bueno-

Izzy sonrió- no, es la fiesta de tu madre, yo me voy sola, no te preocupes-

-segura?-

-si, quédate, además, quiero estar sola- Izzy la abrazo- gracias-

Clary se quedo estática, porque diablos le tenia que pasar esto a ella?- bue… bueno, no te preocupes, eres mi única amiga, hermana de mi novio-

Si, pues, voy a arreglarme-

Si, no tengo maquillaje- contesto Clary recordando que Izzy una vez le dijo que tenia que ser mas femenina

Ya lose, tengo el mio- Izzy abrió su cartera y saco un poco de maquillaje, se retoco tan bien que no parecía que hubiese llorado a mares

salieron del baño, y muchos chicos se le quedaban viendo, "estará acostumbrada" pensó Clary

llegaron a su asiento, y Luke y Jocelyn se pararon, en frente de ellos

Pues, gracias a todos por venir, Clary, ven por favor- dijo Luke

Clary se paro, se aliso su vestido y camino hacia en frente

Saben que Luke y yo nos vamos a casar, respetaremos las reglas de cazadores de sombras, y quiero que todos los presentes, personas importantes para mi, y para Luke, sean testigos, del amor que sentimos Luke y yo el uno para el otro-

Saben que somos mejores amigos desde jóvenes, pero poco a poco, ese amor de hermanos, se convirtió en un amor de pareja, y desde joven, jamás he dejado de querer a Jocelyn, y cuando conoci a su pequeña a Clary, también la quise como una hija, y sabia que yo era como su padre…

Eres mi padre- aclaro Clary

Pues, ella es mi hija, y quiero el resto de mi vida ser feliz a lado de ellas dos, se que mi pequeña Clary también va creciendo, y se ha enamorado de una gran persona, pero, siempre la voy a ver como la pequeña que me abrió la puerta aquella vez-

Pues, por eso y por nuestra futura felicidad, salud- dijo Jocelyn, todos alzaron sus copas y probaron un sorbo de el exquisito champagna.

Clary volvió a su mesa y continuaron conversando, Isabelle se paro y se despidió de todos incluyendo a Simon, y con Aaron y Alec salieron de la fiesta

Que paso?- pregunto Simon

Estaba llorando- dijo Clary

Llorando?- preguto Jace sorprendido

Si, esta sufriendo, porbrecita- dijo Clary

Simon no dijo nada

Vas a ir?- pregunto Clary

Nose, ella esta confundida como yo, me voy al departamento, Jordán te quedas?- pregunto Simon parándose de su asiento

Si, voy a llevar a Maia a la central, y después voy al departamento, adelantate-

Simon asintió y se despidió de Clary, Jace, Jordán y Maia, después camino hacia Luke y Jocelyn

Gracias por invitarme…

Por dios, Simon, eres parte de la famila, siempre eres bienvenido- dijo Luke

Igual, saben que Clary es como mi hermana, hemos crecido juntos, ustedes son la familia que me queda

Simon, puedo ir a hablar con tu madre, sobre lo que esta ocurriendo- intervino Jocelyn

No creo que pueda hacerla cambiar de oponion, mi hermana ya sabe lo que soy, y no lo tomo mal, pero, mi madre ha enloquecido-

Luke le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- hijo, no hay nada que no se pueda arreglar, ve descansa, y mañana estamos hablando-

Si, gracias- y salió de la fiesta, tenia que ver como estaba Isabelle, la quería mucho como para dejarla en ese estado, pero la imagen de Aaron, le hacia cambiar de opinión, el la estaría consolando?, estarían ya en el instituto?, semanas atrás, hubiese sido una buena excusa el que Simon no podía entrar en el instituto, pero cada vez, sus dones como vampiro diurno iban aumentando, y ahora podía entrar en el instituto.

Subió a la camioneta que erick le había prestado y se encamino hacia el instituto


	3. Chapter 3

Simon llego al instituto, la puerta estaba abierta, entro, pero no había rastro de nadie

Izzy?-

No se escuchaba nada, dio un paso, y se dio con la sorpresa de que iglesia estaba delante suyo

Hey, amigo, has visto a Alec o a Izzy?-

El gato se limito a maullar

Claro, no me digas nada, la buscare yo mismo-

Camino hacia la cocina, la mayor parte del tiempo paraban comiendo, pero no había nadie, desde que Maryse viajo a Idris por asuntos de su divorcio, solo estaban en el instituto Jace, Izzy y Alec, y de vez en cuando, Clary se quedaba a dormir, porque se encontraba muy exhausta después de sus entrenamientos.

Se escucharon voces desde el cuarto de Izzy, seguro estaba con ese tipo, apresuro el paso, pero cuando llego, vio varias cosas de Izzy tiradas, ropa colgada de una silla y al pie de su cama mas ropa, se adentro en la habitación, y sobre su cama estaba Aaron durmiendo, sintió mucha cólera, salió de la habitación y camino siguiendo el sonido, y escucho la voz de Izzy en la biblioteca

Entro en la habitación y encontró a Izzy con el vestido y las botas que utilizo en las fiesta

Magnus, por favor, dale una oportunidad, enserio esta destrozado, se fue de la casa, y no se donde estará- decía Izzy

Espero un momento a que el le respondiera y siguió hablando

Sabes que mi hermano te ama, lamentablemente, tuvo que caer en el juego de esa estúpida vampira, pero, jamás había visto a mi hermano tan feliz desde que empezó a salir contigo, y se que, tu lo sigues amando, y…

Sonó como si la hubiesen interrumpido, asi que Alec se había ido del instituto, no estuvo muy informado con el asunto del rompimiento de Alec y de Magnus, pero sabia que Camille tuvo mucho que ver en eso

Ya no tiene caso que siga perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien que no piensa razonar, hasta luego gran brujo de Brooklin- dijo Izzy y colgó

Salio de la habitación, y simon la siguió de atrás tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, Isabelle camino hasta la habitación de Alec-

Quien eres y porque me sigues?- dijo Isabelle de pronto volteándose y llevándose una sorpresa al ver que era simon el que la seguía

Simon, y vine a hablar contigo- respondió simon sonriendo

Olvide que ya puedes entrar en el instituto, hace cuanto estas aquí?-

Pues, desde que estabas hablando con magnus por teléfono-

Oh, entonces, no sabes a donde se fue alec o si?-

No, quieres ir a buscarlo?- pregunto simon

Isabelle lo pensó por un momento, y decidió

No, seguro quiere estar solo, se como se siente- dijo mandando una indirecta a simon

Simon no contesto, que le iba a decir, ¿estoy enamorado de ti?, ¿quieres estar conmigo?, o tal vez, ¿te amo?, que le iba a decir?, no sabia que decirle, y el silencio se prolongaba mas

Pues, tengo que irme, estoy muy cansada- dijo Isabelle saliendo del cuarto de Alec

A donde vas?- pregunto simon

No es obvio?, a mi cuarto-

Pero, allí esta Aaron, esta durmiendo en TU cama- enfatizo simon molesto

Y?, sabes simon?, tengo que pedirte que te vayas del instituto-

Por que?- dijo simon cogiendo a Isabelle por la muñeca

Porque, necesito descansar, y no hay nada mas que tengas que hacer en el instituto- dijo Isabelle soltándose de su agarre

Simon se quedo lelo, Isabelle se estaba llendo, y dejo a simon con la palabra en la boca, era cierto lo que Jace le había dicho, estaba tratando de olvidarse de él, pero no podía permitirlo.

En la casa de Magnus…

Magnus, estaba comiendo un pedazo de pizza, tenia mas de diez cajas sobre su mesa de centro, y otras quince cajas de donuts, también tenia botellas de gaseosa tiradas, algunas llenas, otras vacias, y otras semivacías, llevaba casi una semana entera tirado en el sofá, viendo un par de películas, el terminar con Alec le había afectado mucho, y empeoraba cuando recibía llamadas perdidas por parte de Alec a diario.

Treinta llamadas perdidas, a veces deseaba contestarle, y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero al recordar que trato de acortarle la vida, se rectificaba.

Presidente Miau estaba hechado sobre sus pies, era lo único que no lo abandonaba, y con un poco de magia, le daba de comer, ni tenia ganas de levantarse para dar de comer a su adorado gato.

Ese dia era la fiesta de esnsayo de la boda de su querida amiga Jocelyn y de su novio luke, ya se diculparia con ella mas tarde, porque ahora, no tena muchas ganas de hablar con alguien, y si lo hacia, tendría que darle explicaciones, y no quería alargar su conversación

El timbre sono, prefirió no contestar, tal vez, si no abria la puerta, pensarían que nadie estaba en casa, pero al parecer, era muy urgente, porque seguía insistiendo con el timbre

Quien es?- pregunto

Magnus?, soy Simon- dijo este

silvestre?, que haces aquí?- Magnus se sorprendió mucho, que el vampiro este buscándolo, recordó que le había dicho a Alec que no quería saber de nada de él ni de ninguno de sus amigos, y desde ese entonces, no había vuelto a ver a jace, Simon, Isabelle, Jordan, Maia, ni a Clary, y la visita de Simon le sorprendía bastante

Magnus?- dijo Simon un poco alarmado

Qué pasa?-

Es que te he preguntado si podía entrar como diez veces y no me has contestado-

Si, pasa- dijo Magnus abriendo la puerta de su casa con un poco de magia

Simon paso y en el instante se tapo la nariz

Mierda, Magnus, hace cuanto que no limpias tu departamento?-dijo simon tapándose la nariz y tratando de llegar hasta Magnus

Buen…

Mejo dicho, hace cuanto que no te bañas?, tu gato se murió?- interrumpió simon a Magnus rápidamente

Para que has venido Silvio?- dijo Magnus

Simon- aclaro Simon- no puedo creer que solo dijiste mi verdadero nombre una sola vez, y creíste que iba a morir-

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco

Bueno, el punto por el que vengo es que, Iz está muy preocupada por su hermano, y Alec se ha ido del instituto, pensé que vino a verte-

No, no ha venido- dijo Magnus quitándole importancia

Pues, si sabes algo de él, avísame, Izzy está muy angustiada-

Si, no creo que venga a verme, pero si se algo de él, te avisare sherlock- acepto Magnus

Simon!- grito Simon- s-i-m-o-n, que tan difícil es aprenderte mi nombre?-

Pues, soy un hombre con más de ochocientos años, me he aprendido miles de nombres-

Bueno tengo que irme, limpia tu departamento, y no dejes que tu gato se muera- dijo Simon cerrando la puerta del departamento de Magnus, ahora tenía que volver al instituto, seguro Izzy estaría con Aaron, pero tenia que asegurarse que las cosas estaban bien, ese tipo no era de fiar, subió a la furgoneta y salió disparado hacia el instituto de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron!- necesito mi cama para dormir, no puedes echarte en toda- dijo Isabelle jalando de su brazo

Aaron se movió un poco y despertó- Iz, no hagas tanto escándalo, ven échate conmigo y durmamos, listo?-

Pero donde quieres que me eche?, sabes?, quédate allí, me voy a otro cuarto-

Aaron no volvió a moverse, era increíblemente atractivo, y también increíblemente bruto

Ahora, a donde se iria?, los cuartos del instituto, estaban vacios, pero también estaban sucios, si Maryse no estaba en el instituto, no había quien ordene la limpieza de este. Estaban libres los cuartos de Jace, Alec, el de su madre y el de Clary, podía quedarse en uno de ellos, pero el cuaro de Maryse estaba cerrado con llave, y Jace en cualquier momento llegaría de la fiesta con Clary, y seguro querrian acostarse, y claro, vendrían al instituto, porque en la casa de Clary, estarían Luke y Jocelyn, y como vendrían a acostarse, que recamara usarían?, la de Clary o la de Jace?, a veces dormían juntos, pero otras veces cuando se peleaban, dormían en seprados cuartos, asi que, si Alec se lo permitia, dormiría en el cuarto de su hermano, habían dormido juntos cuando eran pequeños.

Cogió su pijama, dormía con un top y bragas, pero no quería que su hermano la encontrara así, cogió un pantalón de dormir y salió de su cuarto hacia el cuarto de Alec, se echo a un costado para que cuando Alec volviera, se echara a su costado.

Donde Simon…

Estaciono la furgoneta frente a el instituto, , había pasado por el departamento a cambiarse, se puso unos jeans y una polera, bajo de la furgoneta y entro al instituto, segu ya estarían durmiendo, fue al cuarto de Izzy para ver si estaba bien, pero se aencontro de nuevo con el maldito tipo, jamás se había puesto asi, ni cuando estaba enamorado de Clary

Camino hacia el cuarto de Alec, y allí la encontró durmiendo, trato de no hacer ruido y se arrodillo frente a ella, le aparto nos cuantos cabellos que tenia sobre el rostro

Que suerte tengo- susurro,- tener a la persona mas linda del mundo junto a mi, te quiero mucho Izzy-

Isabelle se removió un poco y Simon se alejo

Simon?, porque volviste?-

Porque, quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, además, tengo que decirte algo…

Puedes dormir conmigo?, por favor- dijo Isabelle cortando lo que Simon iba a decir

Pero, primero…

No, no me digas nada, solo quedate a dormir conmigo-

Simon no le iba a decir que no, la abrazo y ella también a él

Claro que si Izzy- murmuro contra su oído, se separaron y Simon se abalanzo a besarla, la necesitaba, necesitaba besarla, Izzy le respondió de la misma manera y cayeron sobre la cama, uno sobre otro, Simon sintió que sus colmillos empezaban a salir, pero no era por hambre, trato de separase de Izzy, pero el le jalo de nuevo

Por favor Simon, quedate conmigo- suplico Izzy

Simon lo pensó un momento, sabia lo que iba a pasar, pero no lo estaba haciendo por diversión, lo hacia porque la quería, y MUCHO!

Para siempre Izzy, por siempre- dijo, y vio que Isabelle sonrio y lo volvió a besar, sentía que Izzy derramaba felicidad, y el la quería hacer feliz, Izzy le cogió la poler apor la parte de abajo y se la fue subiendo poco a poco, Simon no puso ninguna resistencia, y se dejo llevar también, y se separaron un poco, para que Simon terminara de sacarse la polera, y para sopresa de Izzy, llevaba un polo adentro, antes de que volvieran a juntarse, se lo saco inmediatamente, y ovlvieron a echarse, Simon sobre Izzy, y siguieron besándose, los labios de Isabelle chocaron contra sus colmillos, Simon pensó que iba a dejar de besarle, pero solo sonrio y continuo con su labor, Simon bajo sus manos un poco a los hombros de Izzy y bajo delicadamente las tiras del top de Izzy , Izzy también bajo sus manos y termino de sacarse el top y quedo en brasier, poso nuevamente sus manos sobre el cuello de Simon y el poso sus manos sobre la cama, con miedo de aplastarla.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y Alec entro, y se encontró con una no muy agradable sorpresa

¿Qué diablos?- dijo

Y Simon e Isabelle se separaron de un golpe

¿Que no sabes tocar la puerta?- pregunto Isabelle votanto fuego por los ojos

Eh, es mi habitación Izzy- aclaro Alec- y tampoco hay excusa para que estén haciendo esto en MI habitación- recalco

Simon se paro y tomo el polo de Izzy, se lo paso y dijo- perdón, Alec, no era mi intención molestarte-

Pues lo hiciste!, y si me disculpan tengo que dormir, y no pienso dormir con ustedes aquí dentro, asi que, los invito a salir de mi habitación-

Isabelle lo miro, recogió la polera y el polo de Simon y salió de la habitación tomada de la mano de Simon.

Crei que no iba a volver hasta mañana- dijo Isabelle en un susurro mientras le daba su ropa a Simon

Si, crei que estaba con magnus y fui a buscarlo…

Fuiste a buscarlo?- pregunto Izzy muy sorprendida

Si, estabas muy angustiada, y no me gusta verte asi- dijo y se sonrojo

Isabelle se quedo sin palabras, se acerco a el y lo abrazo, el le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad

Tienes hambre?- murmuro Simon contra el cuello de Izzy

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se separo de el, Simon le paso un brazo por los hombros y caminaron hacia la cocina

Ven, te cocinare algo- dijo este

Pero, no tenemos nada- dijo Izzy sonriendo- no hay nadie que cocine, los chicos no me dejan hacerlo, comemos en takis o en casa de Jocelyn

Pues, entonces, saldremos a comprar cosas para comer- dijo Simon entusiasmado

A un supermercado?- pregunto Izzy muy confundida

Simon sonrio y asintió

Es que, nunca he ido a uno- dijo Izzy

Pues, es tu dia de suerte, quiero prepararte algo, vamos- dijo Simon caminando hacia la salida

Izzy se detuvo en seco

No creeras que saldré asi no?-

Claro, ve a tu habitación, te espero aquí, no me hace tanta gracia ver a Aaron sobre tu cama- dijo Simon soltándola e Izzy fue a paso rápido a cambiarse

En la fiesta de Jocelyn y Luke…

Ya quieres irte?- pregunto Clary a Jace

Jace la miro confundida- creo que esa pregunta te la tienes que hacer a ti, te estoy acompañando-

Es que, ya no hay nada que hacer, ya sabes, se acabo todo- dijo Clary desganada

Bueno pues, te llevo a casa- dijo Jae parándose de su asiento

No!, no quiero ir a casa-

Pero Clary, tienes que descansar, recuerda que mañana tienes entrenamiento, y tu nueva tutora viene mañana- dijo Jace jalándola del brazo

Pero por favor, en casa no hay nada que hacer, Luke y mi mamá estarán aquí, y no quiero estar sola, y además, aburrida-

Entonces, me quedo contigo- dijo Jace

Claro, mi mamá te dejará quedarte solo conmigo-

Luke la convencerá, lo se, ahora, vámonos, hay una película que quiero ver contigo- dijo Jace entusiasmado, mientras ayudaba a Clary a pararse

Clary se paro y pregunto- ¿Qué película?-

Es una sorpresa- dijo Jace, a Clary le extraño mucho que la sorpresa fuese una película, nunca había visto a Jace interesado en una película, y que tipo de películas le gustaría?

Jace la llevo de la mano hacia Luke y Jocelyn

Se van chicos?- dijo Luke

Si, la nueva tutora de Clary llega mañana, tiene que estar descansada- dijo Jace abrazando a Clary

Gracias Jace por cuidar de mi hija de esa manera- dijo Jocelyn sonriendo

Si, por eso, te pido permiso para quedarme en la casa de Luke hasta que ustedes lleguen- dijo Jace en estas circunstancias tenia que ser mas formal

A Jocelyn se le borro la sonrisa

Solos?, no creo-

Por favor, solo hasta que lleguen- dijo Jace

Ese es el problema, Luke y yo, tenemos que quedarnos aquí hasta mañana, y después, recién llegaremos a la casa- dijo Jocelyn

Entonces, me quedo con ella hasta mañana- dijo Jace optimista

No, vayan y Clary sacas un poco de ropa, vayan a el instituto, es muy peligroso que se queden ambos solos, Sebastian, puede buscarlos-

Pero en el instituto tampoco estamos muy seguros- dijo Clary- por que Maryse esta en idris?- pregunto, parecía que todos sabían, excepto ella

Pues, ella piensa divorciarse de Robert, las cosas no iban muy bien- dijo

Pero Izzy me dijo que su padre había venido para quedarse-

Claro que se quedara, solo que, va a rehacer su vida, Maryse ya no siente lo mismo por Robert hace mucho- dijo Luke

Por que no me lo dijiste?- pregunto Clary a Jace

Jace la miro confundido- pensé que no era un tema muy interesante, además, Alec ni Izzy saben, solo Luke, Jocelyn, Simon y yo, y ahora tu-

Entonces Izzy aun no sabe?- se pregunto asi misma Clary- pobre, en el lio con Simon, y ahora esto…

Asi que Robert también viajo para eso?- pregunto Clary

Luke asintió con la cabeza

Y Jocelyn recordó

flashback

_Jocelyn estaba entrando al instituto, iba a invitar a Maryse a su boda, no había nadie, los chicos habían salido a takis y Robert había vuelto a idris_

_Maryse?- llamo Jocelyn_

_Jocelyn?- exclamo por la sorpresa Maryse- que te trae por aquí?, los chicos están en takis…_

_Si, lo se, venia a verte a ti, se que no hemos sido muy intimas, pero hemos sido amigas, y vengo a entregarte esta invitación, sabrás que Luke y yo nos casaremos, y venia a invitarte a el ensayo que es en tres días- dijo Jocelyn_

_Ven, se que no soy tu persona favorita, pero tengo que hablar contigo, vamos a la biblioteca- dijo Maryse y comenzó mientras caminaban- Izzy me dijo que le contaste con quien me engaño Robert…_

_Si, se que no debo meterme en…_

_No, no te preocupes- dijo Maryse tranquilizándola, y Jocelyn se sorprendió- te quería agradecer, yo no habría podido decirle, no me gusta mirar mucho al pasado- dijo abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca- pasa- _

_Gracias- Jocelyn entro a la biblioteca, hace tantos años que no ingresaba a ese sitio, le dio un escalofrio _

_Pues, siéntate- Maryse se sento y seguido se sento Jocelyn- voy a viajar a idris, me voy a divorciar- _

_Jocelyn la miro confundida- y tus hijos?-_

_Mientras estaban pequeños, trate de darles una familia feliz, pero ahora, ya cada uno esta haciendo su vida, y yo necesito rehacer la mia, no puedo vivir con un hombre que me trae malos recuerdos del pasado, Alec ya cumplió 18 años, e Isabelle, es muy fuerte, es una gran mujer, Jace también es muy feliz, y puede valerse por si mismo, en tu hija ha encontrado un ser a quien darle toda su devoción, y se aman, tampoco me necesita y mi pequeño Max, yo se que si estuviese aquí, seguiría con Robert, pero, ya no esta, y no tengo mas motivos para quedarme con él, yo se que tu me entiendes, porque tu estas rehaciendo tu vida-_

_Si, claro que te entiendo, y tienes todo mi apoyo, todos tienen derecho a ser felices, y yo después de sufrir tanto tiempo, por fin lo soy con Luke-_

_Ves?, también quiero tener felicidad en mi vida, sabes que la vida de un cazador de sombras es muy precipitada, y yo me precipite al escoger a Robert como mi esposo, y creo que es tiempo de que escoja a alguien que en verdad ame, y que me ame-_

_Claro que si Maryse, y cuando piensas ir a idris?-_

_Hoy o mañana, esa es la razón por la que no podre estar en tu ensayo-_

_No te preocupes, pero cuando sea la boda, te aviso si?-_

_Claro, sabes que todo se ha vuelto muy peligroso para Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec, y para sus demás amigos, desde que Sebastian se escapó, y ellos se van a quedar solos en el instituto, y cuando me divorcie, es mas probable que me lo quiten,y por ahora, nadie se quedara con los chicos-_

_Si, no te preocupes Maryse, yo los cuidare, en cuanto tiempo debes estar volviendo?- _

_En una semana o si es que el proceso se alarga, seguro vendre en mas tiempo, oh, se me olvidaba!, Clary aun no ha terminado sus entrenamientos como cazadora, aun quieres que tome ese estilo de vida?- pregunto Maryse_

_Si, esa es su decisión, y yo cometi un gran error al ocultarle su verdadera naturaleza-_

_Maryse sonrio- que alegría oírte hablar asi, entonces, su nuevo tutor estará llegando en unos cuatro a cinco días-_

_Si, yo le hago presente, entonces, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo-_

_Si, gracias, y espero que tengamos otra conversación como esta en un futuro, me gustaría recuperar nuestra amistad-_

_Si- asintió Jocelyn- cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras- dijo y se abrazaron como amigas_

flashback

-entonces?, mañana vuelo a casa?- pregunto Clary

- a?, si, hoy en el instituto, mañana casa de Luke- dijo Jocelyn

- bueno, entonces, nos vamos- dijo Clary dándole un beso y abrazo a Luke en la mejilla y a su madre igual.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabelle venia a paso rapido, sus tacos sonaban contra el piso, llevaba puesta una blusa celestesin mangas, con un patalon negro que se acomodaba a sus curvas, y unas botan negreas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, para Simon esta preciosa y mas que eso, Isabelle tenia un cuerpo muy bonito.

Vamos?- dijo Izzy mientras se acercaba a Simon

Si, ven- Simon la jalo y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros, sabia que muchos chicos estarían viéndola, en especial los mundanos pervertidos, mundanos?, el no utilizaba esa palabra – que te gusta comer?-

Isabelle se quedo pensando por unos segundos y hablo- podría ser pasta?-

Lo que quieras- contesto Simon

Porque hace todo esto?- pensó Izzy- entonces, podrías cocinarme spaguetti-

Claro, pero dejame decirte que no es mi especialidad- bromeo Simon

No importa, a veces tengo que comer lo que cocino, porque los chicos desaparecen, te acuerdas cuando recién te conoci y querías tomar mi sopa?-

Simon rio- si, ha pasado bastante tiempo Izzy-

Si, lo se, que pasara ahora?, digo, sebastian puede estar por ahí, fortAleciendo su ejercito, y nosotros estamos aquí yendo a un lugar mundano- dijo Izzy desganada- supongo que en unos años, envejeceré, y tu seguiras asi de joven, ya no seremos como ahora, tu, Clary, Jace, Alec, Jordan, Maia,… Magnus, yo-

Magnus esta destrozado, peor que Alec- dijo Simon- su departamento apesta, y lo digo por que enserio huele mal-

Izzy solto una carcajada- no me gusta ver asi a Alec, se lo que… Isabelle no termino de decir la frase, estaba a punto de decirle que sabia lo que sentia

Que?, sabes que?- pregunto Simon, incitando a Isabelle a continuar

Se que debe estar sufriendo, jamás había salido con alguien, y en Magnus encontró a alguien a quien amar-

Simon se quedo en silencio, ya casi llegaban al super, Izzy empezó a temblar un poco, seguro estaría haciendo un frio tremendo, pero no lo sentía por que era un vampiro, se saco la polera y se la tendio a Isabelle

Ten, ponetela- dijo

Izzy la cogió y se la puso, le encantaba sentir el aroma de Simon, le encantaba sentir que tenia algo suyo

Gracias, este es el lugar?- pregunto Izzy

Si, pasa- Simon la solto, y entraron al super, cogió una canasta y comenzaron por el pasillo de fideos. Pudo ver el rostro de Isabelle sorprendido, se notaba que jamás había estado en un lugar asi, su rostro le recordaba la vez que salió a comprar con Jace, sopa de tomate y un **mango.**

Asi que, aquí es donde una chica de mi edad normalmente hace las compras- dijo Izzy

Si, ven, que tipos de fideos quieres?- Simon saco dos paquetes de fideos, y se los mostro s Izzy

Estos- Isabelle escogió los fetuccini

Claro- Simon los puso en la canasta y caminaron a la zona de salsas, cogieron la salsa bolognesa semi preparada, y después se fueron a la sección de quesos, coloco en la canasta, un queso mozzarela, y parmesano, quería que Izzy estuviera satisfecha

Iz, mañana toca mi banda en java jones, vienes?- pregunto Simon con total confianza

Claro, ahí estaré,ya has invitado a Jace y Clary?-

No, me olvidado, pero seguro Jordan les habrá dicho algo, tenemos temas nuevos-

Isabelle sonrió – si, ahí estare-

Te puedo venir a recoger, los chicos van a llevar a sus novias, y …quería …llevarte- dijo Simon un poco nervioso

Isabelle sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, que le acababa de decir?, que la quería como su novia?, Simon era muy complicado de entender, una veza cuando le preguto a Clary, somo había sabiado que Simon estaba enamorado de ella, y ella le había contestado que Simon se le había declarado

Simon le pago al cajero y salieron de la tienda

Afuera, Simon de nuevo le paso un brazo sobre los hombros, tenia que hablar con Simon, rápido, porque cada vez se confundía mas.

Alguna vez haz jugado dragones y mazmorras?- pregunto Simon

No, que es?-

Es un juego de mesa, soy muy bueno en eso, te enseño a jugar, que dices?-

Si, claro, lo tienes en el instituto?-

No, esta en el departamento de Jordan, pero, no pienso ir allí, seguro esta con Maia, y aun no salen de esa fase babosa, donde todo termina en sexo-

Isabelle sonrió- estas celoso?-

Simon se extraño por la pregunta celoso de que?- de que?

De que Jordan este siempre acostándose con alguien, y tu no-

Simon sonrió- no, solo que, casi nunca puedo dormir bien, aunque soy un vampiro, es incomodo estar escuchando cosas, además, mi situación de diferente, no tengo la necesidad de acostarme con alguien-

Isabelle no sonrió, ellos casi habían tenido sexo, pero siempre eran interrumpidos, ya sea por el hambre de Simon, o porque, Alec estaba allí

¿quieres ir caminando o quieres tomar un taxi?- pregunto Simon

Caminando esta bien- contesto Izzy desganada

¿Meliorn estaba ya casado cuando salias con él?-

Isabelle no contesto, se tenso, Simon podía sentir lo nerviosa que se encontraba

Izzy, contestame-

Pues…, yo, no sali con él- aclaro Izzy

Entonces?, que paso con él- pregunto Simon desesperado por la respuesta

Nada, solo fue de unos días- dijo Isabelle en voz baja

Entonces… ¿te has acostado con él?- pregunto Simon un poco triste

Isabelle no dijo nada, suspiro y solto- ¿porque me estas haciendo estas preguntas?

Porque…, porque quiero, además, tengo dudas, Izzy, te metiste con un hombre casado?- pregunto Simon decepcionado

No, bueno si, pero no era mi intensión, aun no había madurado, y quería saber si la tipa con la que mi padre le engaño a mi mama, era feliz haciéndolo, por eso me acoste con Meliorn, pero, estoy arrepentida-

Simon la solto – no puedo creerlo, sabias que era casado y aun asi no te intereso?-

Simon camino hacia el parque que estaba el frente de ellos, y se sento en una banca, Izzy lo siguió y se sento a su costado

Pero, estoy arrepentida, no sentí lo que creía que iba a sentir- dijo- Simon mirame por favor!-

Simon volteo la cara y la vio llorando, no quería que llorara por su culpa, no buscaba eso, Isabelle había cambiado, ya no era la misma que era antes, desde que su hermano había fallecido, era diferente, y Simon se había enamorado de ella por su forma de ser

Perdón, no llores Izzy- Simon le puso un mano en la mejilla y le acaricio- no, tu ya cambiaste, eres diferente-

Lo soy, porque, mis sentimientos por ti me hicieron cambiar- dijo y se callo rápidamente

Simon se quedo estatico, esta era su oportunidad, tenia que decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero, ya que las palabras no salian de su boca, la beso, sentía que Izzy irradiaba felicidad, se separo de ella y ya pudo hablar

Te amo- dijo y Izzy sonrió

Yo también te amo Simon- Izzy lo abrazo- jamás crei que iba a decirle te amo a alguien, pero enserio te amo- susurro contra su cuello

Yo crei que me había enamorado de Clary, pero jamás sentí por Clary lo que siento por ti, es totalmente diferente, a ti te quiero, te amo, te deseo, quiero estar contigo siempre, me encanta tu forma de ser, lo rompecorazones que eres-

Isabelle esbozó una sonrisa

En cambio, por Clary, siento que tengo que protegerla de que los chicos no le hagan daño, tengo que ayudarla, como si fuese mi hermana menor-

Te entiendo, y te amo- dijo Isabelle

Vamos?- pregunto Simon- debes tener mucha hambre

Izzy asintió con la cabeza, Simon paso de nuevo su brazo sobre los hombros de Izzy e Izzy paso sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Simon, y estuvieron caminando juntos, era una parea perfecta, Simon era muy atractivo, su cabello era perfecto, sus rulos marrones preciosos, y contrastaban con el cabello lacio y negro de Isabelle, el buen cuerpo de Simon, concordaba con el cuerpo curvilíneo de Isabelle, eran como la pareja mas "hot" que la gente veía mientras caminaban.

Pasa- dijo Simon mientras abria la puerta de el instituto, entraron y caminaron hacia la cocina, y vieron la luz encendida, seguro Alec se había levantado, entraron, pero no era Alec, estaban Clary y Jace sentados besándose

Isabelle se aclaro la garganta, ellos se separaron inmediatamente- chicos, cuantas veces le tengo que decir que para este tipo de cosas se necesita una habitación?-

Clary sonrió

Jace dijo- pues, porque mejor no hablas con el tipo que esta tirado en tu cama, que te cansaste de el y te fuiste con Simon?-

Isabelle se molesto- no es de tu incumbencia, además, solo esta durmiendo, he estado fuera toda la noche-

Que modales son esos Izzy?, fuera toda la noche?- continuo Jace fastidiándola

No me fastidies, Alec se fue del instituto, y estuve hablando con Magnus- Izzy vio la cara de Jace de arrepentimiento- pero ya regreso, y salimos con Simon a comprar cosas para cocinar-

Clary, quieres salir a comer?- pregunto Jace

Jace!, yo no voy a cocinar!, lo hara Simon-

Con mayor razón- dijo Jace

Clary sonrió- chicos, basta, Simon no cocina tan mal-

Además, yo voy a cocinar para Izzy, no para ustedes- aclaro Simon

Jace se quedo lelo- tampoco te pedimos que nos cocinaras, vamos Clary, takis debe estar abierto-

Pero, pueden quedarse si quieres, creo que alla afuera esta haciendo un poco de frio- dijo Simon

pues, Clary tiene que ir a descansar temprano, mañana viene su nueva tutora- agrego Jace serio

si?- Isabelle aprovecho la oportunidad para fastidiar a Jace- supongo que hoy no habrá sexo para ti Jace-

Jace no contesto, no quería demostrarle que le había hecho enfadar

Izzy, porque, mejor, no vas a tu cuarto y le dices a ese tipo que se vaya de el instituto, si mamá se llega a enterar, te va a castigar- dijo Jace

Izzy puso los ojos en blanco

Simon, vamos a cocinar-

espera, dijiste que Simon iba a cocinar, no tu- dijo Jace levantándose de su asiento

cual es la diferencia, me va a enseñar- dijo Isabelle- además, les estamos invitando-

Jace, ya basta- dijo Clary- voy a ir a cambiarme-

yo también- Clary y Jace salieron y dejando solos a Simon y a Izzy


	6. Chapter 6

Izzy, trae los fideos- dijo Simon

Isabelle saco de la bolsa los fideos y se los dio a Simon

Toma- se los entrego a Simon- si quieres, yo los puedo hervir, y tu haces la salsa- dijo Izzy

Claro, entonces, pásame la salsa y el queso mozzarella-

Izzy puso a hervir los fideos, y pasando unos minutos, Simon se acerco a ella diciendo- a ver, como van esos fideos?-

Simon, puedo cocinar unos cuantos fideos yo sola- dijo tratando de no sonar irritada

Claro, perdón, es que, quiero que aprendas a hacer muchas cosas, te adoro Izzy-

Izzy se acerco a él, y lo beso, Simon la atrajo a si, y la abrazo mas fuerte

Con Clary y Jace…

Clary había terminado de cambiarse, y estaba por entrar a la cocina, cuando, fue detenida por Simon e Isabelle que se estaban besando

Clary, porque no entras te vas a enfermar- dijo Jace tomándola por sorpresa

Es que, mira…- Clary se aparto de la puerta para que Jace pueda ver, lo único que rogaba era que Jace no le partiera la cara a Simon por besar a su hermana

Jace entro en la habitación y dijo- Iz, creo que deberías conseguir una habitación- sonó burlón

Simon e Izzy se separaron de golpe, e Izzy lo miro asesinamente

Calla Jace-

Pues, que significa eso, estabas besando a mi hermanita menor- Jace sonó sarcástico- Izzy?

Simon miro a Izzy, no podía creer que de una chica tan linda, su hermano fuese un arrogante como Jace

Es obvio no?- dijo Simon- Izzy y yo estamos saliendo- era más que obvio, Simon le había pedido ayuda a Jace

Asi que, está vez, ya no estás saliendo con dos personas, solo con Izzy- al terminar Jace el comentario, Izzy le miro a Simon de forma desilusionada

No, porque tendría que hacerlo si yo amo a Izzy?- aclaro Simon- además, tu sabes perfectamente eso Jace-

Jace lo miro y sonrió- pues, no tengo ningún problema, pero esto si va enserio, tu la engañas, adiós vampiro, entendiste?-

Simon soltó una carcajada fuerte- quien quiere un poco de comida?-

Yo- dijo Clary esquivando el tema

Simon repartió los fideos en tres platos e Izzy les puso la salsa encima.

Está delicioso- dijo Isabelle entregándole un plato a Clary, después Simon se sentó al costado de Izzy

No va ha haber comida para el hermano?- dijo Jace

Clary sonrió, jamás se había llamado "hermano" a sí mismo, Simon se paró y sirvió un plato mas y se lo entrego a Jace

Así que tu nueva tutora viene mañana Clary- dijo Izzy

Sip, Jace no está muy contento con eso-

Supongo, pero creo que estaría peor si fuese un hombre el que va a ser tu tutor- agregó Simon

Entonces, él o ella…

ELLA- dijo Jace interrumpiendo a Izzy

Bueno, ella, cuidara a todos?, digo, nosotros tampoco hemos terminado nuestros estudios- continuo Isabelle

Supongo, pero creo que no necesito más conocimientos, soy, el mejor- dijo Jace arrogante

Claro, por eso hasta ahora no has matado un demonio- Dijo Simon burlón

No ha habido la oportunidad- respondió Jace serio- la clave está tomando todo tipo de asuntos en secreto, solo he alcanzado a saber unas cuantas cosas, y es sobre Sebastian, varios cazadores de sombras están aliándose con él y su ejército está creciendo-

Y, crees que venga por ustedes o por alguien?- pregunto Simon

No, como le dije a Izzy, creo que Jace y yo somos como los trofeos que el quiere obtener al final de todo esto, para completar todo, para que no se sienta solo, pero no tengo dudas que pueda venir a dañar a alguien-

Seguro, esa vez, buscaba matarme- dijo Isabelle- pero no lo consiguió, seguro tratara de matarme-

Simon puso su mano sobre la de Izzy

Yo creo que primero va a acabar con todos los de su entorno para llegar a ustedes, sabe que si estamos todos nosotros con ustedes dos, no es muy fácil para el acercarse a ustedes- intervino Simon

Pues, piensas protegerme?- pregunto Jace arrogantemente

Simon puso los ojos en blanco

No he dicho eso, solo pienso que ustedes están más fuertes con nosotros ayudándoles, ósea, que es mejor estar acompañado que solo- corrigió Simon

Pues, ya me había hecho ilusiones- bromeo Jace

Jace, concéntrate- dijo Clary-

Entonces, que va a pasar contigo, vas a seguir ardiendo como si fueses una vela?- pregunto Simon

No, los hermanos silenciosos dicen que aun no han encontrado nada para curarme esto-

Es extraño, siempre estamos haciendo algo- intervino Izzy- digo, siempre estamos liados con algo, siempre estamos activos, en cambio, ahora no tenemos nada que hacer-

He escuchado que Luke y mi madre van a viajar a Idris, uno de estos días, supongo que tendrán que hacer algo muy importante, sino, mi madre no iría a Idris-

Todos miraron a Clary, porque no había contado eso antes?, seguro algo estaba pasando, pero los querían mantener al margen

Porque no nos lo dijiste?- pregunto Izzy

Porque, creí que no era muy importante- respondió Clary rápidamente- creí que era por un asunto de sus matrimonio, que mas podría pasar?-

Y se quedaron en silencio, nadie tenía nada que comentar, hasta que Jace recordó algo importante

Alec sigue como estaba?- pregunto Jace

Simon asintió con la cabeza

Si- respondió Izzy- le llama todos los días, Magnus fue su primer amor, y ahora está destrozado-

Pues, fui a hablar con él- agregó Simon- y no está muy bien que digamos, supongo que debe estar igual o peor, terminar con su novio y enterarse que su ex novia está muerta…

Camille está muerta?!- exclamaron Clary e Izzy al mismo tiempo

Si, Maureen la mató, esa es la única forma de ser líder de un clan de vampiros, y Camille era la líder

Te refiere a Maureen, a la que le gustabas?, esa niña?- pregunto Isabelle confundida

Si, también mato a un praetor, al amigo de Jordan, esa niña es muy peligrosa, pero lo que aun no sabe es que, Camille no era la líder del clan, el líder es Raphael-

Entonces, cuando se entere, tendrá que matar a Raphael- dijo Izzy

Simon asintió con la cabeza

Pero, para que quiere ella el clan de vampiros?- pregunto Clary

Pues, es una niña renegada, seguro solo quiere ser la líder- respondió Simon

Pero, debe tener un propósito más interesante- intervino Jace

Seguro- asintió Izzy

Entonces, porque no averiguamos que es lo que pasa con Maureen- pregunto nuevamente Clary- digo, en vez de hacer nada

primero preocúpate por tus clases de mañana, Clary, vamos a dormir ya- Jace se paro, y jalo a Clary de la muñeca, habían estádo practicando, hasta que lograran que el fuego saliera de Jace, habían llegado hasta besarse apasionadamente, pero era imposible llegar mas allá.

Ya estában por la puerta, cuando Jace se detuvo abruptamente

Izzy, donde diablos van a dormir?-

Isabelle se quedo callada, no se había puesto a pensar

Supongo que…

Vamos a mi departamento- dijo Simon aun agarrando a Izzy de la mano

Pero no estárán Maia y Jordan?- pregunto Isabelle

No, fui a sacar un poco de ropa, y supongo que estárán paseando, o seguro se fueron a un hotel-

Si, vamos, Jace, le dices a Alec que estoy en casa de Simon si?-

Jace asintió con la cabeza, y camino detrás de Clary.


	7. Chapter 7

Una vez adentro de la furgoneta, Simon e Izzy entraron en un silencio sepulcral.

Nuca has pensado en comprarte tu propia camioneta?- pregunto Isabelle

Simon la miro un rato, sonrió y le contesto- si, de hecho, supongo que siendo vampiro, ahorrare mucho en comida, y esas cosas que necesitaba de humano, y viviré por un largo tiempo…

Lo había olvidado- interrumpió Izzy entristeciéndose- todos envejeceremos, y tu serás como de dieciséis para siempre…- la voz de Izzy se iba apagando, Simon sabia que en algún momento, Izzy iba a ser una chica de la misma edad que él, pero Simon aparentaría menos edad

Iz, nadie es eterno, puedo morir en cualquier momento, pueden matarme lo recuerdas?- la tranquilIzo Simon

Isabelle asintió con la cabeza, pero no se quedo tan tranquila como Simon hubiese querido que lo haga

Tú hermana…

Qué pasa?- pregunto Simon

Ella, como es?-

Simon sonrió y continuo- pues, ella es una chica, muy bonita, se parece mucho a mi, tiene un estilo un tanto hippie, seguro se llevaran bien..

Claro, me encantaría conocerla, y también a tu madre- añadió Isabelle

Iz, sabes cómo está la situación con mi madre, no creo que por el momento quiera verme-

Si, entiendo, perdón-

No, Becky esta de mi lado, puede que le hable con mi madre para tranquilIzarla, y decirle que todo va a estar bien, y lo está!- se exalto Simon

Isabelle poso una mano sobre la mano del que sostenía la palanca de cambio, Simon le acarició con el pulgar y sonrió

Te voy a ayudar en todo lo que me necesites, Simon, quiero aprender a ser una buena enamorada, jamás he salido con alguien en serio, y lo sabes, porque me lo dijiste, pero, contigo si quiero ir en serio, enséñame…

Claro que si, Iz, pero, yo te amo por cómo eres, no cambies, me encantas así-

Isabelle asintió con la cabeza, y en la radio empezó a sonar una canción de la banda de Simon, Isabelle emocionada le subió el volumen

Hey!- grito Simon

En la radio!- respondió Izzy

Y eso que nuestras canciones son fatales!- Simon rio y bailo sobre su asieno, mientras cantaba estrofas de la canción, Isabelle, sonreía, porque, le encantaba ver a Simon felIz, le encantaba, pasar momentos agradables juntos, y ese era un momento muy agradable.

En el instituto…

Alec?- Jace entro en la habitación, un Alec sorprendido, metió rápidamente la mano bajo una almohada

Que haces?- pregunto Jace al notar su extraño comportamiento

Alec se sonrojo un poco

Nada, solo estoy buscando mi… mi…

Tú qué?- pregunto Jace curioso y exaltado

Mi celular- Alec palpo una vez más la almohada y saco el celular en su mano- mira!, aquí esta…, necesitas algo?-

Jace soltó una carcajada muy sonora- dame tu teléfono-

Cuál es el chiste?,- pregunto Alec muy confuso- y no te lo voy a dar

Es chiste es que, necesito tu móvil-

Para que lo necesitas?- pregunto Alec nuevamente

Tengo que mostrarte algo, ven dámelo-

Alec se quedo parado como una estatua, y Jace se acerco a él, se lo arrebato, lo encendió y salió de la habitación

Que mier…

Jace salió corriendo de la habitación, y un Alec enfadado persiguiéndolo, rápidamente bajo por las escaleras, y corrió hacia el comedor, Alec aun lo perseguía

JACE!, mas te vale que te detengas, porque eres hombre muerto!- gritaba Alec mientras lo perseguía

Jace reía a carcajadas, no podía ser hombre muerto, era demasiado rápido como para que Alec lo alcanzara fácilmente, era como una bala

No puedes tocarme!, te quemarías!- contesto Jace

Subió al ascensor, y las puertas se cerraron segundos antes de que Alec lo alcanzara, espero a llegar al segundo piso, y mientras observo todas las llamadas que Alec había realIzado esa tarde, casi cuarenta llamadas a Magnus, salió del ascensor serio, no podía permitir que su mejor amigo este arruinándose la vida de esa manera, dio un paso fuera del ascensor, y lanzo el móvil al piso

Alec miró abajo hacia las piezas destrozadas. -Has ROTO mi TELÉFONO-

Jace se encogió de hombros. -Los tíos no dejan que otros tíos llamen a otros tíos. Vale, eso no ha sonado bien. Los amigos no dejan que los amigos sigan llamando a sus ex y cuelguen. En serio. Tienes que parar.-

Alec se veía furioso. -¿Por eso has roto mi nuevo teléfono? Muchas gracias-

Jace sonrío serenamente. -De nada, tienes hambre?, Simon e Izzy cocinaron un spaguetti delicioso, vamos, aun queda un poco

Dijiste Izzy?, no gracias, prefiero pedir comida china- contesto Alec un poco serio

Esta rico, enserio, Simon, después de todo, era mundano, los mundanos saben cocinar y esas cosas mejor que nosotros

Dijiste Simon e Izzy?- pregunto Alec sorprendido

Si, casi lo olvido- contesto Jace serenamente como instantes anteriores- están saliendo

Lo esperaba, Izzy se muere por él, Simon también, realmente sabía que iba a pasar eso, nadie se le escapa a Izzy-

Pues, vas a comer si o no?- pregunto Jace

Si, voy a bajar, puedes quedarte con Clary si quieres, no necesito que me acompañes a comer-

Tampoco iba a hacerlo- contesto Jace sin modestia

Alec sonrió porque aun sus hermanos estaban felices después de todo, aunque él no lo estuviera

En el departamento de Simon…

Pasa- dijo Simon apartándose de la puerta para que Izzy pudiera pasar

La última vez que estuve aquí, me emborrache como nunca-

Simon sonrió- así, que me recomiendas a Jordan para emborracharme cuando lo necesite?-

Podría decir que si, el no se emborracho mucho, es un buen chico-

Si, en mi "protector", y lo hace muy bien hasta ahora, además, se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, así que, esa noche, no paso nada entre ustedes dos?-

Nop, estaba demasiado embriagada, podría haber tenido relaciones con cualquier tipo que quisiera, pero, me di cuenta de que no podía, uno porque, sentía que si lo hacía, traicionaría mi amor por ti, y dos, porque, Jordan amaba a Maia, y no podía hacerle algo así a Maia- Izzy se sentó sobre una silla alta, y Simon se quedo sentado sobre el sofá

Me alegro, porque, me hubiese sentido fatal si mi mejor amigo y mi chica hubiesen tenido sexo- Simon se paro del mueble, y caminó en dirección a Izzy

Por eso no lo hice, porque sabía que, si lo hacía de alguna forma estaría traicionándote, te amo Simon, como jamás creí que se podría amar a una persona-

Simon se acerco a ella totalmente sin dejar un solo espacio entre sus cuerpos, y capturo sus labios en un dulce beso que se fue haciendo un beso apasionado poco a poco

Te amo- dijo Isabelle entre el beso

Y yo a ti- contesto Simon, mientras sentía los dedos de Izzy levantándole el polo, se separaron un poco para que se lo quitara por completo, y Izzy comenzó a palpar sus músculos, Simon era la clase de chico que sin realIzar ejercicios, tenía una buena musculatura, a Simon le encantaba sentir los dedos delgados por su espalda desnuda.

Se detuvieron al escuchar que la puerta estaba abriéndose, se quedaron quietos viendo quien cruzaba por la puerta, y vieron a Jordan entrar de la mano con Maia

Jordan?, que haces aquí?- pregunto Simon

Eee, es mi apartamento, lo recuerdas?- contesto Jordan

Pues, creí que no vendrías a dormir-

A dormir no, venía a otra cosa, pero, ya que están aquí, que les parece si vemos una película?-

Yo creo que me voy a dormir- añadió Isabelle

Y si jugamos un videojuego?- pregunto Simon entusiasmado

Claro- animo Jordan

Pero, no se jugar eso- dijo Isabelle

Yo tampoco- intervino Maia

No importa, les enseñamos, podemos jugar en equipos, Maia y yo, y tu e Izzy- agrego Jordan mas entusiasmado


End file.
